Jail Bird
by Sisterpups
Summary: When Jet claims that he can pull of a mission by himself, without the help of Wave and Storm, he ends up having to face his biggest fear: Jail. How will the Rogues deal with this one? :Told in Wave and Jet's POV:
1. Chapter 1

My name is Wave the Swallow. I'm 18 years old and I'm the present mechanic for the Babylon Rogues. I was born with a wrench in my hand and I made my first extreme gear when I was only 5 years old.

Most importantly, I'm the brains of this team. There's just me, Storm, and my leader, Jet.

Put it this way: I've got more brains than Jet and Storm _combined. _Just saying that should give you the idea that their not very bright.

Especially Jet.

Even for a 14-year old, that kid has the attention span of a tree! For him, words are one ear out the other unless it has something to do about racing. He never listens when it comes to something important like great leadership or responsibility.

Main point, he never listens to me or Storm. But I was able to teach him one thing when he made the biggest mistake of his life.

It all started on a Saturday night. I was doing my usual: working on our extreme gear for a big race coming up the next week. Storm was working out in the weight room, and Jet was mindlessly watching the TV.

I wasn't in the best mood that night. Jet and I got into another one of those pointless arguments again. I still wonder why I let those arguments tick me off so badly.

They're ridiculous! I'm starting to think he's doing this just because he's bored.

But it's so annoying! I mean, I've got a 14 year old talking to me like I'm his servant.

Sure I'm there to help with our extreme gear. But I am not _anyone's_ servant!

Anyways, so we weren't talking to each other for the remainder of the night.

I finished the final touch on my gear before putting it back on the stand carefully. I smiled to myself. I always do such a wonderful job with extreme gear.

It's just too bad that I don't get appreciated enough for it.

Suddenly, I started hearing loud footsteps coming closer and closer to this room. I knew it was Storm. Nobody could run more noisily than him.

I was shocked when it wasn't Storm. Jet came bursting through the door all excited over something.

"Wave! Wave! Guess what?" he asked quickly as he skidded to a stop in front of me.

I just lifted my eye brow. I still wasn't pleased with him from earlier.

"All 7 chaos emeralds are in the museum right now! This may be our only chance to steal all of them at the same time!" he went on with an excited tone.

I continued to look at him. "Jet, do you realize that those emeralds are probably heavily guarded?"

"Well, yeah. But that's why we work as a team! With all three of us, we'll be able to grab them, no problem!" Jet pointed out with a matter-of-fact tone.

I closed my eyes and turned my back on him.

"Did you already forget our little argument earlier?" I asked him.

"No…But that's not the point." replied Jet.

"Um, it sort of is the point!" I said. "I'm not very amused by your behavior earlier. And if you think Storm and I are going to stop what we're doing just so we can help you steal the Chaos Emeralds, think again Jet."

I felt his eyes go right through me. I knew this was going to start another argument.

"Excuse me, but who made you leader?" he demanded.

"Who said I was leader? I'm only sticking up for myself for once. I'm tired of being treated like a servant around here!" I cried.

Jet was silenced for a moment.

"And I say, I'm not going with you tonight! And neither is Storm!" I declared.

Jet laughed. "Your wrong there! Storm _always_ listens to me! I know he'll go with me, even if _you_ aren't."

I smirked and crossed my arms. "Storm! Come in here!" I called out.

In moments, the clumsy albatross came running in. "What? What is it?" he asked quickly. He knew something was up because of the way Jet and I exchanged glares.

Jet turned to him. "Are you going to come with me to get the Chaos Emeralds?"

Storm smiled. "Sure! Sounds awesome!"

"See, Wave?" he gave a small smile, proud to prove his point. "Does this change your mind?"

"Nope! You two enjoy yourselves, I'm going to relax and stay here." I stated.

As Jet growled in frustration, Storm stepped into the picture. "Wait…Your not coming, Wave?" he asked.

I shook my head.

Storm turned nervously over to Jet. "Um, actually Boss…I'm not going if Wave isn't."

Jet went wide-eyed and his jaw dropped. "What? Why?"

"Well, you know she always helps us out if we are in a bad situation. If we get caught or something, she won't be there to think of a way to escape."

I chuckled. I was winning.

"Aw, come on Storm!" Jet begged. "We won't get caught! And if we do, _I'll _think of a way to get out of it!"

"Sorry Boss…You can't replace Wave."

"So your not going?"

"Sorry…but no."

Jet grasped his head feathers in complete frustration. "Okay, fine! FINE! Stay here then!" he barked at both of us. "I'll go get them myself!"

My smile faded. "You can't do that, Jet! You'll get caught for sure! You need us to pull off something this big." Now I was starting to feel worried.

"I'm the fastest thing alive! Nothing can catch me…" He grabbed his gear from the corner of my workshop. "And besides, I don't need to be in a team. I can handle it myself!"

He was actually going to pull off a robbery on his own. He slammed the door behind him and this left Storm and I alone.

I shuffled my feet and looked around.

"Want to watch TV?" I finally asked.

"Sure…"

Two hours have past since Jet left to get the chaos emeralds. It was close to midnight and both Storm and I had started to doze off when I heard Jet's office phone ring. I shook off my sleepiness and rushed down the hall to get to the phone. Storm seen this and decided to follow behind me.

I quickly picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Wave…" It was Jet on the other line.

"Jet? Where are you at? It's been 2 hours!" I exclaimed.

"Um, yeah about that…" His voice sounded scared and worried. Something was deeply wrong.

"Jet, what's wrong? Where are you?" I, too, was beginning to show that I was worried.

"I'm in Jail…"

**A/N: I thought this would have been something interesting to write. Thanks for reading! The next chapter will be up soon! Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

My heart skipped a beat. "Jail? JAIL?" I repeated, each time getting louder and angrier. I looked over at Storm, who also gave horror-filled expressions to the subject.

"Yes, jail! Prison! Where people wear stripes and get served horrible food!" Jet emphasized over the phone.

"How did you manage to get caught?" I asked.

I heard cell doors being slammed in the background on the other line. Even I shivered at the thought of being behind bars. I could just imagine what Jet feels like right now.

"I was able to nab all the chaos emeralds," Jet began. "But like you said, it was heavily guarded. I managed to get out of the museum but the cops were behind me the moment I got on my gear."

"Knowing you, I figured you would've out run those guys easily!" I stated. "What happened then?"

"I got surrounded. There were police everywhere and helicopters stopped me from going up towards the sky. There was literally no where else to turn."

We both paused.

"That's when I decided to make a run for it anyways," Jet broke the silence. "But they weren't playing any games with me. They did everything in their power to stop me."

"What did they do?"

I heard him sigh as he thought of the list of ways the police tried to stop him. "Well, let's see…they threatened to shoot if I didn't stop. Which in turn they ended up shooting my gear, but I was able to keep going for a little while longer before it finally quit on me…"

The list went on. I was amazed how he, being as clueless as he was, was able escape the law's grip for so long.

"Tell me how they _did_ get you." I stopped his list, wanting the conclusion.

"When my gear quit, they surrounded me again and one guy got out of his car and tackled me to the ground when I didn't see him, and his buddies came along and helped him. I couldn't break free of that. They kicked my gear away from my reach and took away my fans. The taste of dirt and concrete still haunts my senses, and it's a wonder my back isn't broken because they had their feet pressed against me, preventing me from moving even an inch, while they handcuffed me and took me here." Jet explained.

I was trying so hard not to laugh over the phone. He had this comin' to him from the moment he wanted to do this mission on his own! It was his own stupidity that got him arrested.

"Are you laughing?" Jet suddenly snapped at me.

I didn't hold back anymore. I burst out laughing to tell him I was. Storm just stared at me, but chuckled a little when he realized what I was laughing about.

"You think this is funny?" Jet cried over the phone. "This is serious! I'm in prison and you want to laugh about it? Your sick!"I just continued to laugh, finally in tears. I heard Jet growl over the phone but then I heard another voice in the background.

"Two minutes left…wrap it up." A policeman. He didn't sound friendly.

"Quit laughing at me! I need to get to the point." Jet demanded. I finally calmed down and wiped away the tears. "Okay, so…what?"

"Come down here and bail me out!" Jet said simply.

"Jet, we can't do that!" I replied back.

"How can you not-"

"Because if the police see us with you, they'll figure out who me and Storm are and throw us in the cell with you!" I cut him off.

"Come in disguise!" Jet suggested.

"Still, we'll have to pay a boatload of money just to get you out! And accounting that your one of the world's most wanted criminal, we'll have to probably pay double from the original amount!"

I heard Jet sigh once again as he tried to think of another solution to this mess. But then I heard, "Time's up! Hang up!" It was the policeman again.

"One more minute!" Jet pleaded.

"No! Hang up, NOW!" Then I heard the phone being fought over with and Jet yell in the background, "Come talk to me in person! Come as soon as poss-"

That's when the phone was hung up.

I, too, hung up the office phone and turned to Storm who stood there speechless.

"So the Boss is in jail?" he asked.

I simply nodded. "He got arrested during a police chase. He says that they had him surrounded entirely when some policemen ran up and pinned him to the ground."

I shook my head miserably. "I just _cannot_ believe he got caught. All those times that we go as a team, yet we don't have to do anything to help him when something like this happens, and he still makes it out without being arrested!" I stated. "How does this make it any different?"

"Maybe it's just the thought that we're around to help him if he's in danger." Storm suggested, shrugging.

"Yeah, but how-"

"Because we weren't there with him. Maybe that thought overwhelmed and scared him because he relies on us to help him get out of situations like that." Storm answered my question.

My eyes wondered the room as I was lost in thought.

Storm snapped me out of it. "What does he want us to do?" he asked.

"He wants us to bail him out!" I answered.

"We don't have that kind of money, though! It will cost us a fortune to get him out of there!" Storm exclaimed.

"That's what I said. And the fact that the police will suspect _us_ when we try to bail him out scares me. We'll be thrown in jail _with_ him!"

"That's when we _bust _him out!" Storm concluded. I stared at him dumbfounded. "Bust him out?"

"Look, we don't have any other choice! Plus, it will save us time and money!" he smiled a little. I disagreed with him plan, but I give him credit though. This is the first time he's actually _thinking!_

"Jet would appreciate it…" I muttered. Then a thought hit me:

I don't want him back. Well, just not _now_. I want him to suffer the consequences that he gets when he decides to call us worthless and be out on his own.

Well, the being out on his own part doesn't bother me. I just want to get payback for him thinking we're worthless. AND I'm still mad at him from our argument earlier.

"Let him stay in jail." I finally said.

Storm gasped. "What? Why would you do that?"

"I don't feel like hearing him talk trash to us the moment he gets back here! Let him stay in jail. It'll make him change his view on us."

"Yeah, it'll make him hate us more!"

"I'm not busting him out any time soon. We're going to let him stay in jail a little while longer, then it'll teach him to show respect for us." I declared.

Storm sighed. "Okay…" and he headed for the door.

"We'll go talk to him in the morning, and we'll tell him what's going to go on." I added as I walked out of the room behind him.

**A/N: First of all, I'd like to thank my first two reviewers '**_**BlissofanAngel' **_**and '**_**9peggy'**_** for reviewing. Thanks guys! Your awesome! Also, the next chapter will be up real soon! Thanks for reading! Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

My alarm clock woke me up around 7 the next morning. Ugh…how I longed to sleep in a little later. My head was spinning from tiredness and my eyes couldn't stay open. Then I suddenly thought: why was I getting up so early?

Oh yeah…My idiot leader was stuck in jail.

I quickly got dressed and walked down the hall to the kitchen. Of course, Storm was already there, eating anything edible that was in the kitchen.

"Good morning!" he called with a mouthful of toast. I just waved my hand. I was too tired to speak.

"We are still going to the jailhouse, right?" Storm asked me.

I sat down across from him. "Yeah…we're going to explain to Jet what we're going to do."

"Right…So um…what are we going to do again?"

I mentally slapped myself across the face. A took a deep breath to control my anger that was beginning to build up inside me. "We are not bailing him out right away. We're going to keep him there for a while so that maybe this will teach his know-it-all self something about teamwork and respect." I explained again slowly.

"Oh yeah…" Storm replied softly. Then he eyed me with worried eyes. "What are we going to do about disguises?"

Dang…that's something I haven't thought about yet. What _were _we going to do?

"Do you have any ideas?" I wondered. Stupid question…

"Well, I know a guy who sells fake mustaches!" he smiled. I just stared at him. "Storm, a mustache is not going to make us unrecognizable."

"Aw, why not?"

"Well, the main reason is that I'M A GIRL!" I snapped at him. He fell silent and took the last bite of his toast as I proved my point. I sighed and leaned back in my chair, thinking hard.

"Well, I could borrow some old clothes from someone…" I started listing my ideas out loud.

Suddenly, Storm snapped his fingers. "I know what to do!" he grabbed my wrist and led me to my workshop.

"Why are you taking me here?" I inquired, quite confused.

He grabbed two buckets of paint. I instantly understood where he was getting at with this…

Storm and I reached the jailhouse around 9 or so. Still quite early if you ask me. I wasn't even completely awake yet.

The only thing I was concerned about at the moment was the horrible stench of paint living on my feathers. Yep, that's right. Storm's genius idea was to paint ourselves to hide our original color.

I give the guy credit though. He's really starting to use his head. And I really don't think this is a bad idea at all, to be totally honest.

Storm painted himself a dark-shaded blue and put on an extra pair of shoes that he had in his closet that were totally different than the ones he usually wears. To be honest, I wouldn't be able to recognize him even if I knew him.

As for me, I painted myself a bright yellow. I personally didn't prefer the color, but that was the only color I had left in my workshop. All the other paint was for our new extreme gear I was prepping up.

A blue albatross and a yellow swallow. You don't see that everyday.

We walked through the doors cautiously and we were instantly on guard for any suspicions. I walked up to the desk where a young man was sitting there, reading a newspaper.

"E-Excuse me," My voice shook with nervousness. "Can we speak with someone?"

The cop slowly looked up from what he was reading. He eyed me closely, same with Storm.

"Who are you?" he asked us both in a strong, questioning voice.

"My name's…" I paused. Dang! I didn't even think of a name yet. Come on, Wave! Just spit something out!

"Sunshine! Sunshine the Swallow" I randomly said. I kicked myself for coming up with such a foolish name.

The cop seemed to buy it though. "What about big guy over there?" he added. I looked over to Storm, and I seen that he was tensing up.

"Um…uh…" he was speechless.

The cop looked at him funny. "Son, all I want is your name." he said simply.

"Bob!" I spoke up for Storm. "Bob the Albatross!"

The cop nodded in response and wrote something down on his notepad. Storm hit my arm lightly and gave me a questioning look about the name. I just shrugged and gave him a foolish grin.

"Alright…Who do you two wish to speak with?" the cop caught our attention again.

"Jet the Hawk." I replied. I felt a lump in my throat form when the cop seemed to study us, and the fact that we wanted to speak with Jet. I was beginning to wonder if he had any clue that we were actually Wave the swallow and Storm the albatross.

"Okay, right this way…" I sighed in relief once again as Storm and I followed the cop down the hall way.

As we tunneled deeper and deeper down the hallway, Storm and I eyed the prisoners and their doings. Some where still sleeping in their cells, some were arguing and threatening to hurt one another.

I felt Storm nudge my arm. I looked up at him.

"Wave, I'm s-starting to get n-nervous…" he admitted softly.

I nodded my head. "I am too, Storm," I replied back in the same tone. "Just play cool and we'll be out of here without any problems."

The cop we followed told us to wait near this glass window with a phone attached to it. I'm guessing this is where you can talk to the prisoners. He told us that he was going to get Jet and have him meet us on the other side of the window.

We waited patiently, despite the thought of all the prisoners and police looking at us suspiciously. Soon, I saw Jet walking to the window with a very confused look on his face. I also noticed another prisoner, a dark brown dog, in the background giving him dirty looks and seemed to be yelling at Jet. We watched Jet turn around viciously and snap something back at the prisoner. But with the glass window separating the rooms, we couldn't understand a word they were saying.

He turned his back to the dog, who was now laughing, and he sat in a seat in front of us. We, too, took a seat. He picked up the phone, and so did I.

"Who are you?" he asked. I glared at him. Really?

"It's me! Wave!" I had to whisper my name because of the law enforcement surrounding me.

"Your not Wave!" Jet said. "Wave isn't yellow! And Storm isn't blue!"

I buried my face into my hands. "We're in disguise, idiot!""Oh…right." Jet sounded embarrassed. "I knew that."

Yeah right…

"It's about time you two got here." Jet then said to us unpleasantly.

"It's only 9 in the morning, give it a rest. We're here, aren't we?" I replied back. "We could have just stayed at home if we knew you were going to be like this."

Jet shook his head. "I'm sorry…but this place is horrible."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah. You're so lucky your not the one stuck in here."

I studied his appearance. The redness in his stressed eyes and the bags under them told me that he didn't get any sleep last night. He wore a loose-fitting uniform with black and white stripes, and he looked desperate to come home.

"You look tired. Did you get any sleep at all last night?" I inquired in a concerned tone. I may be mad at him, but I still had to ask.

"1 hour. That's it. I've been up since 3 with all the things that the cops put me through. You know, all the thumb printing, prison pictures, and things along the lines of that." Jet stated over the phone, rubbing one eye as he spoke.

"Love the new outfit…" Storm mentioned, taking the phone from me. I couldn't hear what Jet was saying, but from his gestures and facial expressions, I was guessing he was telling Storm that the uniforms were hideous and uncomfortable.

Storm then handed the phone back to me.

"What kind of food do they serve here?" I asked.

"Stuff that I don't even recognize!" Jet cried. "If you seen the stuff that they serve here, you'd probably throw up. And don't get me started on the taste…"

I nodded my head in understanding. Suddenly, I heard the dog in the background yelling at Jet again. The dog's voice was deep and frightening. I'm not sure what he was exactly yelling about, but it ticked Jet off enough to snap back at him to shut his mouth or he'll shut it for him.

"Who's that?" I asked. Jet turned around again and rolled his eyes. "Rover…I swear, he acts like I've been messing with him ever since I got here. He's been following me, threatening me, hitting me when the cops aren't around, and I'm ready to just end it now." he explained.

"No, don't do that. It'll just get you into more trouble. Plus, he'd have you on the ground before you could blink."

"Hey!"

I chuckled. "I'm teasing…" I then glanced at his lower left arm. His hand was wrapped up tightly with a thick bandage, and a small but sturdy cast went up from his wrist to his elbow. I started to wonder why I didn't notice it before.

"What happened to your arm?" Both me and Storm asked.

Jet looked at it before answering. "They had me out smashing rocks around 5. Them sledgehammers are heavier than me! Well, Rover was next to me and I went to swing the hammer to break the rock and I ended up spraining my arm because I couldn't support so much weight from the hammer. Not only that, Rover thought I was going to hit him with it so he crushed my hand with his hammer."

Storm and I both flinched at the thought of that. "I imagine it broke every bone in your hand!" I gasped.

Jet shrugged. "Just my wrist. He didn't really hit it, he just dropped the hammer on it. Lucky for me, he was the one who got in trouble, not me."

There was a long pause. Jet and I locked eyes for a few moments. I actually started to feel bad for him.

So why was I starting to laugh again?

"Your laughing!" Jet exclaimed. "Why are you laughing?"

"Oh, Jet…" I chuckled. "Your going to find this funny too!"

"What am I going to find funny?"

"We aren't bailing you out!" I surprised him with an excited tone.

He was frozen. All he did was blink.

"Your kidding…" he muttered.

"Nope! You got yourself into this mess! You get to suffer the consequences!"

Jet then looked at me with horror filled eyes. "Please…don't keep me here!"

"Sorry, Jet! But your staying in here for one week! Until that week is over, you get to experience life in jail!"

"Why would you want to do this to me?" Jet couldn't believe what he was hearing. I could tell he was expecting to get out of here today. I know it's mean, but the look on his face when we told him he's staying here was priceless!

"Now do you see us so worthless?" I asked him. He went to answer in an arguing manner, but I stopped him.

"Here you were calling us useless last night, and now you get yourself stuck in a bad situation, and expect us to help you?" I paused to let him answer.

Too bad he didn't have one. He just leaned back in his chair and looked back and forth between us and the floor.

"Exactly…let this be a lesson for you." I gave a smirk.

"Time's up…" said a cop nearby. "There's people behind you."

I nodded and hung up the phone. When both Storm and I stood up to leave, Jet knocked on the window and pointed to the phone.

I picked it back up. "What, Jet?"

"Please Wave!" he begged with mercy. "You can't do this to me!"

"I just did." I finished the conversation and hung the phone up. As the cop led us to the door, the last thing I seen of Jet was his threatening glare, and Rover coming up behind him to tick him off even more.

**A/N: Thanks again for more awesome reviews! I'm going to have the next chapter in Jet's POV. Thanks for reading! Review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

_(Jet's POV)_

They left me here! I can't believe this! My own team is keeping me in jail, just for the fun of it! I can't even think of a reason why they would want to do something like _this_ to me! I mean, come on! I'll admit I did some pretty stupid stuff in the past, but they were always there to back me up.

Or maybe….Yes! I now know the reason why they left me here!

Wave just wanted to take over as leader! That's it!

No, it can't be. Because Storm would be my backup as leader if anything like this happened and I know Storm wouldn't do anything like this to me. He's too loyal.

And I can't see him leading the Babylon Rogues. I just can't.

I guess I should just suck it up and deal with the consequences. I mean it's only for a week. How bad can it be?

Around the time that Storm and Wave left, the guards called for breakfast.

Everyone pushed past me in a rush to get food.

I don't see why. The food here isn't very good.

I got a tray of food when I got to the cafeteria and sat at a table away from everyone. I tend to stay away from people in here.

Although a lot of them tend to be friendly with me; that was always nice. They know about my team and I and they like to ask questions about what it's like to be the number one most wanted criminal worldwide.

They even asked me how humiliated I must feel about being caught.

Honestly, I've never replied to any of them. If they were friendly, I'd just give them a quick smile. But if they were just rude and there to annoy me, I ignore them and leave.

And then there was Rover. I'm not quite sure what he's in jail for, but he is the meanest person you'll ever meet. Like I told Wave, he acts like I've been picking on him since I've got here! I don't pick on people, ok?

Okay…well I don't pick on people in _jail_.

Truthfully, when I first saw Rover I was scared. He's got brown fur, pink skin where many scars were, vicious yellow eyes, and a look that can kill.

I never said one word to the guy, and he thinks I want trouble with him just because I accidentally stepped on his foot. It wasn't my fault that his foot was in the way! But since then, he's threatened me, pushed me around, made fun of me…

I'm tired of it. And I haven't been here 24 hours! I can just imagine what the end of the week has planned for me.

Anyway, he came by my table and sat across from me. He didn't say anything; just stared.

I slowly looked at him. "What?"

"You gonna eat that?" he asked, his deep voice was threatening. He pointed at my tray of unknown food.

"Maybe…" I replied.

"_Maybe_ I want it…" he growled, showing pointed fangs. I was starving, but the thought that Rover wanted to fight over my food made me lose my appetite.

"Knock yourself out…" I mumbled and shoved the tray over. He grin with victory and walked away with my breakfast.

Afterwards, we were outside breaking rocks again. I know why the guards picked today to have us outside: It was stinkin' hot outside! My uniform was heavily loose on me, and I felt myself sweating the moment I swung my hammer.

I swear, the thing is heavier than me! And the fact that my wrist was broken didn't help the cause either.

In fact, after about 20 minutes of breaking rocks, my wrist was swollen and my whole arm was numb. That wasn't good.

I tried to walk up to a guard, but it was a difficult task to pull when your ankle is chained to a steel ball.

"Why did you stop?" the guard hissed at me furiously. "I can't break any more rocks. My wrist has had enough." I replied simply, cradling my arm with care.

"Let's see it…" the guard demanded. I held my arm up for him to examine it. I know he'll let me stop because of the swelling.

"Oh, quit being a baby. Get back out there and work!" he snapped suddenly.

I wanted to yell in protest, but I knew I would've been punished.

"Sir, please. I honestly can't work no longer." I pleaded. The guard paused and he stared into my eyes as he thought of what to do with me.

"Fine…Head back to the cafeteria and help clean up in there. Your done out here for the day." he finally said.

I smiled and nodded. "Thank you, sir."

"Just go!"

He unlocked the metal brace around my ankle so I could leave. On my way out, I could hear the guard yelling in the background again. "Hey Rover! Cover for Jet, will ya? Break the rocks he was supposed to break."

I chuckled. He deserved it. After all, he was the cause of my broken wrist.

Unlike most of the guards here, the cafeteria people were fairly nice and tolerable. They let me off easy with the cleaning and for the most part, I just sat around and rested for a while. Not much sleep last night, ya know.

I spent the rest of the afternoon inside with the cafeteria people. It was pretty much nighttime when a guard called me back in my cell. The swelling in my arm finally died down, and it didn't hurt as much. Ugh, I just wanted to get back home!

Especially when my neighbors in the cells arrived. Things didn't go very smoothly.

"Aw, look who couldn't work today 'cause of his wittle arm!" A punkish-looking wolf taunted me. I growled in annoyance as everyone began chuckling.

"Yeah, are they gonna let you have tomorrow off, wimp?" A cat asked nearby.

"Knock it off…" I hissed softly, avoiding any eye contact.

"Some rogue you are!" A freakishly low voice arose from the crowd.

I looked up. I knew that voice somewhere. When he came up to where I could see him, I guessed right.

They called him Steel. Steel the Sparrow. Also known as, the cousin of Wave the Swallow. His feathers were black with a few unusual gold markings. He's blind in one eye, making his eyes two different colors. He's only a couple years older than me.

But he thinks he's better than everyone else. Pfft, yeah right!

"Look who's talkin'," I retorted. "You don't seem quite an expert rogue yourself."

Steel growled in defeat. "Shut up! I heard you got busted for trying to nab all 7 chaos emeralds. HA! I could have snatched those puny gems with my eyes closed."

"You only got one eye…" I chuckled, followed by the other prisoners.

Steel gave me a glare before he walked over to the other side of his cell. I started to wonder why he was in here. He was also a ninja, so it surprised me that the police were actually able to catch him and lock him up in here.

He's a life-long enemy of us Babylon Rogues, even though he's related to my mechanic. It was weird seeing him again after many years. I was only a little kid when I first met him.

I smiled when I won the argument, but it faded away when Rover came in my cell.

Cell mates. Oh joy…

"Hey, loser." he sneered. "Hope you had a nice break."

"Sure did!" I replied enthusiastically, just to make him mad. "Thanks for smashing my rocks for me, buddy!"

"I'm not your buddy!" He snapped loudly.

"Hey, get some shut eye, you two! It's bright and early for you guys in the morning!"

Nodding, we went to our separate beds and tried to get comfortable on the hard mattresses.

I mean, really! You call these beds? Our blankets are so thin that you could rip them without a struggle.

Warm summer days usually brought cool nights around here. I was freezing that night. Between the fact that I couldn't get warm, and Rover's snoring, it was impossible to sleep.

Oh how I wished to be back in my own bed at home.

I am _really _getting back at Storm and Wave for this…

**A/N: Haven't updated in awhile on this story, haven't I? Well, this was chapter 4! Hope it was awesome! Also, Steel the Sparrow is one of my OC's and thought maybe this would be a good story to include him into. Thanks for reading! Review please!**


	5. Chapter 5

_ (Wave's POV)_

Storm and I walked through the door of the airship with a long and heavy sigh. We set our extreme gear up against the wall and I took a seat on the sofa in the living room. I grabbed the remote for the TV as Storm walked into the kitchen to get a snack. I could feel a migraine starting to form. I turned the TV on and sighed at the station that came on.

The central news station.

'_For our new breaking news story this afternoon, Rogue and World's Top Five Wanted Criminal Jet the Hawk was captured and taken into prison late last night…' _the news reporter read.

I heard footsteps coming into the room and I saw Storm sit down next to me, handing me a small bag of chips and a soda. "Are they talking about Jet's arrest?" he asked me, opening the bag of chips for himself.

I just nodded. I turned the TV up louder so I could hear the full story.

'_The world-wide rogue attempted to steal all seven of the legendary chaos emeralds last night at a local museum. Unfortunately for him, the guards managed to catch him while on the run. He is now locked up with a bond of twenty-five thousand. More to this story coming up. Back to you Rob…'_

I went ahead and turned the TV off again, sighing and burying my face in my hands tiredly. This was a bunch of baloney.

"Twenty-five thousand…" I muttered. "He didn't tell us it was that much."

"Do we even have that kind of money?"

"Of course we do. We're rogues, aren't we?" I replied. Shaking my head, I had to chuckle. "I just can't believe this is happening. Poor jerk…"

"We do plan on getting him out soon though, right?" Storm asked me.

"Yeah, just not right away. The kid needs to be taught a lesson…" I explained, rather harshly. Storm snickered at how I called Jet a 'kid'. Hey, whether he is a leader or not, I'm older than him and that means I know way more than him.

Storm nodded to my response. "Good. I mean, even though he needs learn right from wrong, we still need a leader. So we need him back soon."  
>"I'm taking his place." I said.<p>

"You? I thought I was." Storm objected.

"You…our leader?"

"Boss said that if anything happened like this, he would want me as leader."

"Storm, no offense, but you lack the skills of a leader. At least with me as a leader, we could get a lot more things done and won't have as many issues as there are when Jet's leader." I explained to him.

"Yeah…I suppose you're right." Storm nodded. "Besides, I'm a follower and not a leader…"

"In fact, let's head into the city. I have to pick up some parts for our extreme gear. The boost on my gear broke yesterday."

"Wait. Can we at least get this paint off?" Storm stopped me.

"Oh yeah…" I muttered. I forgot we were still in disguise as Sunshine the swallow and Bob the albatross.

"Blue just doesn't look right on me."

I snorted and scratched at the dry yellow paint on my arms. I took another sip of my soda before laughing. "How do you think I feel?"

….

When Storm and I reached the city outskirts, we carefully landed our extreme gear and decided to walk the rest of the way. The boost on my extreme gear was even worse than I thought. Even if we wanted to ride all the way to the city, we couldn't. Or at least _I _couldn't, not with my gear in such bad shape.

"Should we be concerned about being seen in public like this, since people around here know about the Babylon Rogues now?" Storm wondered. "I mean, m-maybe we should have k-kept the disguises."

I shook my head lazily. "No, we'll be okay," I assured him. "I plan on paying for the stuff when we get to the shop. Plus, we'll be in there and out before you can blink. I don't plan on staying around here for a long time."

I saw the 19 year old bird stop next to me unexpectedly.

"What's wrong?"

"Y-You hear that?" he asked me in a hushed tone. Holding my breath, I kept my ears open for any unusual sound. Cops, maybe? I braced myself for an unexpected attack.

The sound of a high speed extreme gear caught my attention and I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. And before I could say anything, three annoyingly familiar faces stopped in front of us with a wave hello.

It was Sonic and his two buddies, the fox and the echidna.

"What's up guys?" Sonic greeted with a small wave of the hand.

"What do you want, Sonic?" I rolled my eyes as I pushed past him to continue walking. Storm ran to catch up with me.

"Well, that's not a very nice greeting." I heard the hedgehog's remark as he followed us. He jumped on his gear again and flew beside us at a very slow pace, same with Tails and Knuckles.

"I just thought I'd see how you guys are doing!" Sonic said. "Saw you guys heading to the city so I thought I'd say hi!"

"Wave, did you improve your extreme gear?" Tails' high pitched voice asked me. "It looks incredible!"

"Of course it does, because I am the best mechanic around here." I felt a smirk tug at my lips. I couldn't resist teasing the kid. "…Yes, kid, I improved it. We're heading into the city now so I can fetch some new parts for it. The boost is broke at the moment."

"Oh I can fix that easily!" Tails beamed, reaching for my extreme gear. "All you have to do is-…"

I yanked it away from his reach, slapping his hand in the process. "I don't need your help, short stuff. Play with your own toys." I hissed.

He brought his hands back slowly and shrugged with a smile, despite my rudeness. "Suit yourself."

"Say, where's Jet?" Knuckles asked. "I thought someone was missing when I didn't hear that annoying hawk's voice."

"He's in jail." Storm answered casually. As we continued walking, we didn't notice that the Sonic Team froze in their tracks.  
>"Jail?" the spoke in unison.<p>

"How did _that _happen?" Sonic asked.

Storm and I slowed down our pace so the three could catch up to us. "He wanted to rob the museum of all 7 chaos emeralds. We let him do it; he ended up in jail." I explained.

Sonic had to chuckle. "What ever happened to teamwork? Were you guys there with him?"

"Nope," I said simply. "He was treating us like dirt like he usually does and we had enough of it. We didn't want to rob the emeralds, simply because I knew the security was going to be heavy. There was no way to steal all of them at once like that. Jet didn't want to listen; he was mad at us anyhow."

"So he went anyway by himself and got caught? What a fool…" Knuckles snickered, flying up ahead of all of us.

"How long is he in jail for?" Tails wondered.

"Well, we could bail him out now if we wanted to. But we're keeping him there on purpose." I explained.

I heard the red echidna roaring with laughter ahead of us.

"Hey, he needs to be taught a lesson!" I claimed. "He needs to know the values of being part of a team; A _loyal _one at that."

Sonic and Tails nodded their heads with a smirk. "Understandable."

"We're bailing him out at the beginning of next week." I concluded. "I think a full week in jail ought to be enough to show him what happens when he takes disadvantage of us."

"I agree with you. Team members are loyal and always there for each other and all opinions should be respected no matter what. He needs to realize that." Sonic nodded. He pulled his sunglasses back over his eyes and hopped back on his gear.

"Well, we gotta run. Eggman was seen on the east side of town. I guess this means we have to go see what kind of trouble he's up to now." the hedgehog said. With a dip of his head and small salute, he and his two buddies sped off towards the heart of the city.

**A/N: Small chapter this time. Yes, I am back to updating this story and I do plan on finishing it after a long break. So Wave is taking the position as leader of the Babylon Rogues. How long do you think that will last? Next chapter will feature Jet and his further adventures in jail. Thanks for reading! Reviews would be awesome!**


End file.
